Old Friends, New Waiters
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: Rory and Lane's old, long time friend comes back from New York and ready to hang with the girls again. Stars Hollow's three musketeers are together again and ready for anything. That is except for an old boyfriend who now works at Luke's.
1. They're Back

Old Friends, New Waiters

I do not own any of these people except Aaron, Jeremy, and Jay. I wrote this story kinda like a script, so that is how it will look until I decide to change it. I just thought it would be fun if you guys could act it out like actors. Enjoy! 

::Outside the high school at nightfall::

Jay: So Jeremy, you think Stars Hollow has changed since we were last here?

Jeremy: I don't even remember the last time we were here.

Jay: Ok, never mind.

(Jay turns off the engine and looks back at Jeremy.)

Jay: Did you even wear a seat belt?

Jeremy (takes a sip of soda and burps): Nope.

Jay (disgusted): Get out the car.

(They walk down the street away from the high school.)

Jay: I love this place. If you know how to get around, which you should, and don't obey Taylor's rules, you can get to any place within at least 6 minutes.

Jeremy: This town is crazy. Where lucky it's dark. All the nuts are asleep.

Jay: Not too late, I told you we would beat mom here and we did.

Jeremy: By 25 or 35 minutes since you got her pulled over by that cop.

Jay: Did I tell her to do 15 over the speed limit?

Jeremy: You were doing 20 over it!

Jay: Hey, she got caught.

Jeremy: And as soon as she did, you did 35 over!

Jay: Look, Luke's Diner.

Jeremy: Yeah, changing the subject. I'm gonna get a cheeseburger before closing and annoy Luke.

Jeremy ran across the street towards Luke's.

Jay (yelling): Get me one!

Jay looked both ways and crossed the street pass Luke's too Lorelai's house.

::The Gilmore House::

Lorelai (on the couch): Rory, someones at the door.

(Rory walks down stairs.)

Rory: And it never occurred to you once to get off the couch and answer the door yourself.

Lorelai: Not really. See, oh lovely daughter of mine, I'm watching a….

Rory (cutting her mother off): Never mind, I'll get the door.

(Rory walks to the door and opens it to see Jay.)

Rory: Oh my God!

Lorelai: What?

Rory (hugs Jay): Oh my God, Jay!

Lorelai (gets up and runs to the door): Oh my God!

Jay: I think I've had enough of that.

Lorelai (hugs Jay): Jay!

Jay: Hey you two, I'm back.

Rory: How was the Bronx?

Jay: It was good, cool.

Lorelai: Where's your mom and brother?

Jay: Jeremy is bugging Luke, and my mom's on her way up here.

Rory: So you're back for good?

Jay: Yep, and it's only right that I visit my second family first. Have I missed anything?

Lorelai: Oh, so much. You know those Luke/Taylor fights you love? You missed a lot of those.

Jay (disappointed): Aw man.

Rory: Oh, and you know that guy I told you I hated?

Jay: Uh, Jess?

Rory: Yeah, I'm dating him now.

Jay: Ok, so Luke/Taylor, Jess, anything else?

Rory: Lane is seeing a guy named Dave, and she is in a band.

Jay (shocked): Her mother has let up a lot!

Lorelai: Not really, it's all a secret, and has a very complicated story to go with it.

Jay: Wow, I have missed a lot.

Rory: So, um, does Aaron know you're here?

Jay: Would Aaron care that I'm here?

Lorelai: Hey, Jay, tell us about your life in New York.

Jay: Ok, but can I come in first?

Lorelai: Oh, yeah come in sit.

::Luke's Diner::

Luke (annoyed): Go away Jeremy.

Jeremy: Why?

Luke: Go away Jeremy.

Jeremy: Am I annoying you?

Luke: Yes!

Jeremy: That's good.

Luke: That's it!

(Luke chases Jeremy around the diner and tries to catch him.)

Jeremy: Ha! You're losing your touch old man Luke.

(Jeremy jumps over the counter and Luke runs around it. Luke finally grabs him and puts him outside the diner.)

Luke: We're closed!

Jeremy: What about my cheeseburgers?

Luke: What cheeseburgers?

Jeremy: You're a mean.

Luke: And getting meaner everyday.

(Taylor walks up to them looking upset.)

Taylor: What is going on, why do I hear yelling.

Luke: It's nothing Taylor.

Jeremy: Yeah Taylor.

(Taylor now notices that Jeremy is there.)

Taylor: Oh my god, is that you Jeremy?

Jeremy: Hi Taylor.

Taylor: Great, just my luck, the younger version of Luke.

Luke and Jeremy: What's that suppose to mean?

Taylor: Please, we all know you both don't like me.

Luke and Jeremy: True.

Taylor: Anyway, does this mean your sister is back as well?

Jeremy: Yeah, there's her car right there.

Taylor: Oh god, another rule breaker.

Luke: Taylor, everyone here is a rule breaker.

Taylor: Don't I know it!

(Taylor walks away and leaves Luke and Jeremy arguing about cheeseburgers.)


	2. She's Off and On Your Mind

Old Friends, New Waiters

::The Inn::

Jay walks over to the desk and smiles when she sees Michel and Lorelai behind the front desk.

Michel: Oh, no!

Jay: Oh, yes! Cousin Michel!

Michel: Why are you here?

Jay: Cause I can be.

Michel(annoyed): Go away.

Jay: What if I don't want to?

Michel: Is the other brat with you too?

Jeremy: Who me.

Jeremy turned around the corner and looked at Michel.

Jeremy: What would Uncle Jean Pierre think?

Michel: Not Uncle Jean Pierre!

Jay: What's wrong with Uncle Jean Pierre?

Jeremy(shocked): What do you mean what's wrong with him?

Michel: He's a fruit loop!

Jay: No he's not! He's just a little out of it.

Jeremy: Yeah right.

Lorelai: I hate to interrupt this conversation about fruit loop Uncle Jean Pierre, but can one of you nice French, or half French people help me out?

Jeremy and Michel looked like they had something to do leaving Jay.

Jay: That's not cool!

Lorelai: Well sorry, but you're the fool.

Lorelai lead Jay out the Inn.

::Luke's Diner::

Aaron decided that the best way to get his mind off of what it had been stuck on for years now was to get a job. Sure he still cared about Jay, it's just the fact that she decided to leave him for New York. It wasn't too far away, but the fact that she went on anyway got on his nerves. There were many times he could've went and visited, but like Jay had told him before, he has too much pride. He didn't want to take a ride to another state just to visit his girl. To him it was still long distance. Nobody told him that Jay was back, so he was gonna be in for a surprise. He walked into Luke's Diner and sat at the counter. Luke look up at him.

Luke: Aaron. Long time no see.

Aaron: I want a job Luke.

Luke: Here?

Aaron: Yeah.

Luke: The diner?

Aaron: Yeah.

Luke: Why?

Aaron: I just want to keep my mind off of stuff.

Luke: Jay?

Aaron: Is it important?

Luke: Did you hear about Jay?

Aaron: What?

Luke didn't get the chance to answer the question.

Jay: They weren't busy! When was the last time Michel did work?

Lorelai(laughing): Well you didn't even try to fake it.

Aaron looked over at Jay and Lorelai. Jay still hadn't noticed him. He leaped over the counter, much to Luke's dismay, and ducked.

Lorelai: Luke, two cheeseburgers for the girl, and one cheeseburger and coffee for me. To go please!

Luke: Coming up.

Jess walked down and looked at Aaron who was shaking his head and waving his arms. Jess shook his head and walked out the diner. Jay sat down with her back to the counter. Lorelai faced Jay. Aaron moved his head up a little. Lorelai looked at him while he shook his head.

Lorelai: So umm, does Aaron by chance know you're here?

Jay: Should he?

Lorelai: Jay.

Jay: I'm serious!

Aaron looked a little upset. Knowing that he would be mad if the shoe had been on the other foot.

Lorelai: Maybe you should talk to him.

Jay: Why.

Lorelai: Have you ever considered his feelings on whatever happened that you and he won't tell anyone?

Jay: Plenty of times!

Aaron smirked knowing this was true. Jay had always been considerate towards others feeling. Well, except Taylor. He ducked back down when Luke came with the cheeseburgers and coffee.

Lorelai: Thanks Luke!

Her and Jay walked out the diner and Aaron got up.

Luke: No one told you.

Aaron: That Jay was back no!

Luke: I thought you knew.

Aaron: I didn't.

Luke: You still wanna work here?

Aaron: I think I do.

Luke: You start tomorrow.

Aaron: So soon?

Luke: I know you, your work here before was great. You're hired.

Aaron nodded and walked out the door. From a distance, he see Jay walking with Lorelai. He watched Jay walk around the corner, put his head down and walked across the street.


	3. The Argument

Old Friends, New Waiters

::Luke's Diner::

Aaron was starting to get used to doing this again. It was fun being in the diner again. It reminded him of how he met Jay.

//Flashback//

::Luke's Diner::

Jay: Hey waiter dude!

Aaron turned to her and walked in that direction. This was the 5th time she had called him dude, and it was getting annoying.

Aaron(annoyed): What!

Jay: You sound annoyed.

Aaron: Well, you calling me dude might have something to do with it!

Jay: Aww, you want me to stop with the dude?

Aaron: That would be nice.

Jay: I don't do nice, I do me.

Aaron:Any one ever tell you you're cute.

Jay was taken back a little, but smiled.

Jay: Why would you want to know.

Aaron: Just curious.

Jay: That's a tired line.

Aaron: Let me try a new one. You like honest, forward guys?

Jay: Yeah. Why?

Aaron: I like you. (Aaron kisses her)

//End Flashback//

He might encounter Jay during this job, and in a way, he wanted to. But then again, after where they left off, he might not want to. He put the plate of waffles and eggs on the table and walked behind the counter. He looked out the window and saw Lane and Jay walking towards the place. He shuffled towards the stairs and tried to run, but Luke stopped him.

Luke: You'll have to face her sooner or later.

Aaron(desperate): Later please!

Luke: Fine.

Aaron walked up the stairs just as Lane and Jay walked in the diner. Luke was considering telling Jay to go up stairs to meet Aaron, but he wasn't the type that gets involved. That was more like Rosanne Conner who does that. He decided to call Lorelai instead.

::The Inn::

Lorelai answered he phone.

Lorelai: Hello

Luke: Lorelai, Aaron works here.

Lorelai: Luke?

Luke: Yes, Aaron works here.

Lorelai: So.

Luke: Jay is here.

Lorelai: Oh. Where is Aaron.

Luke: Upstairs.

Lorelai: Tell Jay to go upstairs, I really think they should talk.

Luke: I'm glad you said that.

Lorelai: A little out of character Luke.

Luke: Not too out of character.

Lorelai: Yeah. I'll be over there as soon as I can.

Luke hung up the phone and looked at Jay.

Luke: Jay.

Jay: Yeah Luke.

Luke: Lorelai has something for you upstairs.

Jay: Ok.

Luke: What are you waiting for. Lorelai told me to tell you to go ahead and see, she'll be here in a few minutes.

Jay: Alright.

Jay walked upstairs wondering what it could be. She opened the door to Luke's room. Aaron was sitting on the couch. They both looked at each other. Aaron was openinig his mouth to say something, but no words came out for a while. Finally, they slowly came.

Aaron: Jay, I-I-I'm sorry.

Jay(angry): This is one hell of a surprise!

Aaron: Jay, I think we should talk.

Jay: Why?

Aaron: Give me a minute.

Jay: 59, 58…

Aaron: Jay, you're right. I was being selfish. You gave me chance after chance to come to my senses, but I didn't. I'm sorry if I hurt you.

Jay: No, you didn't hurt me. You pissed me off!

Aaron: There's that temper.

Jay: Yeah, that temper that you know all so well. That temper that doesn't show when I'm mad, doesn't show when I'm angry, but shows when I'm pissed off. Funny how you are the only one to ever bring that out.

Aaron(now upset): What, happened. We used to be happy. Our only argument was when you went to New York!

Jay: That's right. Blame it on New York for our problems.

Aaron: What is that supposed to mean!

Jay: I'm staring at our problem!

Aaron: It's my fault?

Jay: Yeah.

::Outside the door::

Luke and Lorelai listened in.

Lorelai: I've never heard Jay that angry.

Luke: Neither have I.

Lorelai: Shh!

Luke: Sorry.

::Luke's Apartment::

Aaron: How?

Jay: You couldn't handle me leaving you for New York. I told you That the first out I had, I'd take it to be with you, and my friends. Because, this town, these people, are more important to me than any place, thing, or person, except Taylor!

Aaron: But did you come back for me.

Jay: Truthfully and honestly. After our encounter, I came back for everyone except you and Taylor.

Aaron: Are m you seriously telling me, that you still don't care about me?

Jay: I don't know anymore.

Aaron: How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?

Jay: Why don't I leave you alone to think about it.

Jay started walking towards the door. Luke and Lorelai backed up out of sight as Jay walked out the door and down the stairs. Lorelai and Luke looked at each other. Lorelai walked in first followed by Luke. Aaron had his head down looking at the floor. He couldn't stand to see Jay walk off the first time, he couldn't bare to see her walk off again. Lorelai looked at him and spoke up.

Lorelai: Aaron, I'm sorry.

Aaron: Don't worry about it.

Luke: You can have the rest of the day off.

Aaron: Thanks Luke.

Aaron walked out the apartment and down the stairs.

Lorelai: Poor kid.

Luke: Tell me about it.

Lorelai: I'm gonna try to catch up with Jay.

::Streets of Stars Hollow::

Lorelai ran out of the diner after Jay. She was going in the direction of the inn. Probably to talk to Michel or Jeremy. Michel was her cousin by both of their fathers. Even though Michel can seem a little uncaring, he was always there for family when it counted. Lorelai was finally in screaming distance.

Lorelai: Jay! Jay! Jay!

Jay turned around and looked at Lorelai with tears in her eyes.

Jay: I don't… I can't… I can't do this!

Lorelai walks over to Jay and hugs her. Jay starts to cry.


	4. Talks And Talking

::The Gilmore House::

Rory walked inside her house and saw Jay sitting on the couch listening to her cd player. She walked over to her and sat down.

Rory: Hi

Jay: Hey

Rory: So, what are you doing?

Jay: Just listening to music.

Lorelai walked in the room and looked at Rory. Rory stood up and walked over to her.

Rory: What's up with Jay?

Lorelai: She and Aaron ran into each other.

Rory: And, what happened?

Lorelai: A blow up. Jay yelled, he yelled, Luke and I listened, Jay stormed out.

Rory: Oh, poor Jay.

Jay: I hear both of you.

Rory: Oh, you do.

Lorelai: Aren't you listening to music?

Jay: I am, but it isn't as loud as it normally is.

Rory: Sorry.

Jay: No problem, but can you two talk in the other room or a little bit farther away?

Lorelai: Why, we can just stop talking if you want?

Jay laughed at that.

Lorelai: What?

Jay: You two can't stop talking.

Rory: Sure we can.

Jay: Please, I bow down to the queen and princess of talk!

Lorelai: Well I never.

Rory: Me neither.

Jay: Everyone thinks so.

Rory: Do not.

Lorelai: Which one am I queen or princess?

Rory: What does it matter.

Lorelai: Well obviously the queen talks the most, which means the queen should be the most insulted.

Jay: Queen Lorelai, Princess Rory.

Rory: Ha, ha, I don't talk as much as you do.

Lorelai: I demand a recount!

Jay: If it helps Rory's a close second.

Lorelai: I'm gonna do a town poll.

Jay: Do one.

Rory: You'll still be the queen.

Lorelai: No I won't.

Jay: You two sure know how to cheer someone up.

Rory: See our talking is good for something.

Lorelai: I'm still doing that town poll.

::The Streets Of Stars Hollow::

Aaron knew this was kind of a suicide mission. What would make him think that he would want to help him at all? He walked around the corner and up the driveway of the house. He walked up the stairs to the porch and knocked on the door.

Jeremy sat in the den playing video games. He cheered as he won the sprint. A knock at the door stopped his cheer.

Jeremy: Hey… you.

Aaron: Hey.

Jeremy: I think you should go.

Aaron: Is Jay here?

Jeremy: No, but I am, and I've been wanting to punch you out for a long time.

Aaron: I need your help.

Jeremy: But I don't have to help you.

Aaron: Please hear me out.

Jeremy: Why?

Aaron: I talked to Jay today.

Jeremy: Yeah, and.

Aaron: She yelled at me.

Jeremy: I'm surprised she didn't sock you.

Aaron: Well I am too.

Jeremy: Look, I may be angry at you, but I guess I could hear you out.

Aaron: Thanks.

::The Next Day At The Town Meeting::

Taylor: Is there anything else that someone feels the need to be discussed.

Lorelai raised her hand. Taylor shook his head and motioned for her to come up.

Lorelai: Ok, it has come to my attention that someone thinks that my daughter and I talk to much.

Luke: I agree.

Lorelai: Anyway, I would like to take a poll. I want to know who do you think talks more, me or Rory?

Taylor: Those who say Rory raise your hand.

A few hands went up for Rory, including Jess.

Taylor: Those who say Lorelai.

Almost the whole room raised their hand.

Taylor: It is decided, Lorelai talks more.

Lorelai: So I'm the queen of talk?

Everyone: Yes!

Lorelai pouted and went back to her seat.

::The Independence Inn::

Jay walked past Jeremy and into the kitchen. Jeremy got off the couch and followed.

Jeremy: Jay.

Jay: What.

Jeremy: I talked to Aaron yesterday.

Sookie was now listening in on this conversation.

Jay: So.

Jeremy: You know I was talking to him and I think you should at least try talking to him.

Jay: I tried that.

Jeremy: No, you yelled, at least try to become friends again.

Jay: No!

Jeremy: Get on good terms again.

Jay: No!

Jeremy: What is keeping you from talking to him? You can talk to a friend that you have had problems with for five years and become friends again. What's keeping you from doing that now.

Jay: It's different.

Jeremy: How? Do you still have feelings for him?

Jay: No.

Jeremy: Then what.

Sookie was hanging on to every word now.

Jay: Look, I'll try, if you think I should.

Jeremy: I think you should.

Jay nodded and walked out the kitchen.


	5. I Didn't Want This to Happen! I Think?

Right now, it felt like every ounce of pride Jay had was going down the drain. She stood on the front porch and leaned over the rail. From a far, she could see Miss Patty, and Babette watching her stall. She got up and turned towards the door. Meanwhile…

Babette: Op, she's about to knock. (Jay puts her fist down and sits in a chair on the porch) No she chickened out.

Miss Patty: Poor dear.

Babette: I know. She has courage I'll tell you that.

Miss Patty: I know I wouldn't do it. Oh, she just knocked on the door.

Back to Jay…

Jay awaited for an answer. In her mind, if he didn't come to the door in 10 seconds, she was leaving. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, he opened the door.

Aaron: Jay, you come to yell at me some more?

Jay was trying her best not to.

Jay: No, I came to talk.

Aaron: My mom's not here.

Jay: Not to her, to you.

Aaron: Really?

Jay: Don't make me change my mind.

Aaron: Come in.

Jay walked into the house and Aaron closed the door.

Babette: She went in.

Miss Patty: Should we stay here or leave?

::Aaron's House::

Jay sat down on the couch and Aaron on the other side.

Aaron: So, what do you want to talk about.

Jay: I'm only here because Jeremy thought I should talk to you.

Aaron: Oh.

Jay: What's that suppose to mean?

Aaron: You're only here because your big brother told you to come.

Jay: Look, this whole thing between you and me, I'm sick of it.

Aaron: Me too.

Jay: I should've never came here.

Jay begins to move towards the door but Aaron grabs her wrist.

Aaron: Jay, I'm sorry. It's just complicated.

Jay: Yeah, I know.

Aaron: Look, can we just start this whole thing over?

Jay: What do you mean?

Aaron: I mean, like we've just met.

Jay: Aaron, that's hard to do.

Aaron: I'm sorry. Do I have to say it again?

Jay: No. Honestly, I'm sick of hearing it.

They both laughed a little.

Aaron: So, you have anything else to get of your chest?

Jay: Not really.

Aaron: Great, so I'll see you later.

Jay: Yeah, sure.

Jay walked out the house a little confused. Then she realized what she just did.

Rory: You did what.

Jay: Well, when he suggested us being friends, I zoned out.

Lane: Did you go over there on an empty stomach? You're not yourself when you don't eat.

Jay: Well no, I haven't ate all day.

Rory: Well, did you wanna be friends?

Jay: Well, I never really thought about it.

Lane: Well, do you want our opinion?

Jay: No, because Rory will say it's a good thing, and you will tell me how bad it is!

Lane: No, I think it's a good thing.

Rory: Well I think it's bad.

Jay: Oh, no.

Lane and Rory started arguing about why it was good or bad and Jay quickly slipped out. She walked down towards the inn. She knew exactly who to blame for all of this.

Jay(loudly): Jeremy, can I see you!

Jeremy popped his head up from behind the counter. He walked around to Jay.

Jeremy: What's up?

Jay(trying to keep her cool): What's up? I'll tell you whats up. Aaron and I are apparently friends!

Jeremy(innocently): That's grreeaa (seeing Jay's expression) baad!

Jay: This is not what I wanted!

Jeremy: Then what did you want?

Jay: I don't know? Not this.

Jeremy: Why did you agree to be friends then?

Jay: I don't know? Something made me say yes.

Jeremy: Well, what was it?

Jay: To many questions…

Jeremy: For someone who doesn't know the answers.


	6. I Think I'll Wing It With My PreFriend

Jay sat back on in the recliner. This was her thinking recliner to Jeremy. She was always sitting there whenever she was confused and was trying to sort things out. The door bell rang signaling someone was at the door. He didn't want to interrupt Jay's thoughts, so he went to get the door himself.

Jeremy: Rory, Lane, what's up?

Rory: Nothing much. Where's Jay?

Jeremy pointed to her in the recliner.

Lane: That's her thinking recliner, is that good?

Rory: Is it ever good?

Jeremy: It was, once before.

Lane: I think we should just leave her alone.

Jay: You guys sure aren't quiet.

Jeremy, Lane, & Rory: Jay!

Jay: Hey!

Jeremy: Sorry about interrupting your thinking.

Jay: No problem. I'm done.

Rory: So, what are you gonna do?

Jay: What I do with my life, wing it!

Rory: Wing it?

Jay: Yeah.

Lane: Go with god?

Jay: What?

Lane: Sorry, I came from bible study.

Jeremy: Oh.

Lorelai sat at a table at Luke's looking at the cheerful Aaron. He walked over to her table and sat down her pancakes.

Lorelai: Happy huh?

Aaron: Yep.

Lorelai: You gonna ask her out?

Aaron: Maybe when she get totally comfortable with this whole friends thing.

Lorelai: Mmm. So you're cool with this friends thing?

Aaron: Yes.

Lorelai: Positive?

Aaron: Yes!

Lorelai: Ok.

Aaron: No!

Lorelai: But you just said…

Aaron: I lied!

Aaron sat down in front of Lorelai.

Aaron: She thinks of me as a pre-friend, nothing more!

Lorelai: What is a pre-friend?

Aaron: Think about it.

Lorelai(realizing): Oh! Continue.

Aaron: Is it wrong after doing her wrong to want her back?

Lorelai: Well… I… don't know.

Aaron: This sucks.

Lorelai: Tell me about it, you didn't give me any syrup.

Lane, Jay, and Rory sat on Rory's bed. Rory is reading, Lane is listening to music, and Jay is playing a handheld video game.

Lane(loudly): So how are you going to wing it?

Rory(monotone): Can you actually plan how you're going to wing it?

Jay(in a video game trance): I don't think so.

Lane(loudly): What!

Rory(monotone): Huh?

Jay(in a video game trance): Hmm?

Lorelai watches from the door and shakes her head.

Lorelai: I don't know what their men see in them!


	7. He's Up To Something

At Luke's Diner, Lane, Rory, Lorelai, and Jay sat at the counter. Lane and Jay were sleeping, while Lorelai and Rory were talking.

Lorelai: What did they do that tired them out?

Rory: Played video games all night while listening to Heart.

Lorelai: "I thought I heard the song Barracuda last night.

Rory: Yeah, that around the time I got hungry.

Lorelai: By chance did they go two out of three, etc?

Rory: Yeah, but they started that after Barracuda. I thought you were asleep?

Lorelai: I was.

Rory: Then how did you know that? Did you fake sleep again?

Lorelai: No, I'm physic!

Rory: Really?

Lorelai: Yes, nonbeliever. Really.

Rory: Then what am I thinking?

Lorelai: Coffee?

Rory: You are physic!

Lorelai: Told you so.

Rory: You should take your talents on the road.

Lorelai: I could be rich.

Rory: Yes, and you could give me money.

Lorelai: No way! Lifetime supply of coffee.

Rory: Yes, that's much better than giving me money.

Lorelai: I know, then I can acclaim myself as The Queen of Coffee.

Rory: My mother, the queen.

Lorelai: Yeah, and you will be princess.

Rory: Joy.

Lorelai: Yes, let us do our fancy wave.

Luke walked back behind the counter as Lorelai was waving.

Luke: What the heck are you doing?

Rory: She's the queen of coffee.

Lorelai: Bow down and kiss my mug.

Luke: How about I give you breakfast?

Lorelai: Way better, you serve me, the princess, and our knights.

Luke: Knights?

Lorelai pointed over to the sleeping Lane and Jay.

Luke: I'll serve the princess first.

Lorelai: What about me?

Luke: The queen got on my nerves. What will it be Rory?

Rory: Uh, two pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, and coffee.

Luke: Ok. (to Lorelai) You're lucky the knights are asleep.

Lorelai: I'll have what she's having.

Luke: Alright.

He woke up Jay and Lane.

Luke: Breakfast?

Jay: Yeah, three pieces of bacon, two waffles, a sausage and scrambled eggs.

Luke: Carnivore.

Lorelai: That sounds good. Give me that but keep the pancakes.

Luke: Sure.

Lorelai: Nevermind, I want the last one I chose.

Luke: Why don't I surprise you.

Lorelai: That's better.

Lane: I'll have two waffles, two eggs, and orange juice.

Jay: I want orange juice too.

Lorelai: Me three.

Luke: What happened to the coffee.

Lorelai: I still want that.

Luke: Rory?

Lorelai: I'm good with what I have.

Luke: Have any of you ever heard of fruit in the morning?

Rory: I have.

Luke: Ever try it.

Rory: Once, but it didn't suit me.

Luke handed the paper to the cook and went to take another order.

Lorelai: So Jalessa?

Jay: Ok, what did I do wrong now?

Lorelai: Nothing. Just wanting to ask a question.

Jay: Oh, ok.

Lorelai: What's your brother up to?

Jay: Don't know, don't care!

Lane: I wish I had a brother. Then my mom could be over protective of him.

Rory: I think your mother would still be over protective of you too.

Lane: She wouldn't do that. He's the youngest. He's most likely to join a gang, and try to go under her radar!

Rory: Yeah, but you're her only daughter. Regardless of your brother, she might think guys would take advantage of you, and turn you into a rock music worshiper.

Lane: There was no guy when my rock worshiping first started. It was you guys!

Lorelai: Sure, blame us, Ozzy.

Lane: I'm nothing like Ozzy. I'm more of a Billy Idol girl.

Jay: Yeah, I'm more fond of Aerosmith, but your mother would think of me as Ozzy.

Lorelai: Anyone who doesn't listen to Christian music only is an Ozzy in your moms book.

Rory: Ok, let's change the subject, no more Ozzy.

Lorelai: Ok. Let's talk about Taylor.

Rory: A subject for all ages.

Lane: Taylor does get carried away at times.

Jay: Not as much as Kirk.

Lorelai: Oh, idea! Let's talk about Taylor VS Kirk. Who would win!

Lane: I would put my money on Taylor.

Lorelai: Why Taylor?

Lane: He seems to hold more power in the town. Plus, Kirk is a wimp.

Jay: I don't know, I would say Kirk. He would creepy you out enough where you give up.

Rory: Taylor, defiantly.

Lorelai: I don't know, I have to agree with the creepy thing, for Kirk.

Lane: Oh, Luke VS Taylor?

Rory: Luke.

Jay: Luke.

Lorelai: Luke

Lane: Yeah, I agree.

Rory: Luke has wanted to beat down Taylor for years now.

Lorelai: If he finally got the chance legally, he would take it.

Jay: Alright how about Mrs. Kim VS Lorelai.

Lorelai: Mrs. Kim.

Rory: You're going against yourself?

Lorelai: Like you wouldn't do it if you were up against Mrs. Kim!

Rory: You have a point there. Mrs. Kim.

Lane: I would hope Lorelai, but I'd have to say my mom.

Jay: I would too.

Rory: Alright, my turn. Sookie VS Michel?

Jay: That's a hard one. Sookie!

Lane: I don't know, Michel would… No Sookie.

Lorelai: Sookie.

Rory: Is there anyone who would go for Michel?

Lane: Do you?

Rory: No, I was just asking!

Luke walked over to them and handed them their plates.

Lorelai: Oh Luke, you'll be happy to know that we think you can beat Taylor.

Luke: Thank you for having faith in me.

Rory: You're welcome.

A phone began to ring, and they all looked around.

Rory: Not me.

Jay: Me. Hello?

Aaron: Hey, Babe.

Jay: What did you call me?

Aaron: Oh, sorry. Jay. Uh, what's your favorite color?

Jay: Uh, orange.

Aaron: Still?

Jay: Yes. It's been my favorite color my whole life. Why…

Aaron: Ok, bye!

Jay hung up the phone and looked at her three friends.

Lorelai: Your favorite color.

Jay: Yeah. Strange.

Her phone rang again.

Jay: Hello?

Aaron: Hey, Jay.

Jay: That wasn't meant to sound cute was it?

Aaron: If you wanted it to be.

Jay: Are you flirting with me?

Aaron: Maybe, may not.

Jay: Stop that!

Aaron: Stop what.

Jay: Doing that thing that confuses me.

Aaron: Something confuses you.

Jay: Yes, you do!

Aaron: I do what?

Jay: What you're doing now.

Aaron: What am I doing now?

Jay: What?

Aaron: Exactly, I still drive you crazy.

Jay: Yes, you do!

Aaron: What was our first dinner together.

Jay: Chicken nuggets and green beans with French fries.

Aaron: Why did we eat that?

Jay: Those were the only things you could cook!

Aaron: Hmm, still is.

Jay: Wait, why…

Aaron: Bye!

Jay looked up at her friends.

Jay: He's up to something.

Lorelai: What makes you say that?

Jay: He doesn't normally hang up that quick unless he's up to something.

Rory: Not true.

Jay: So true! How do you think I found out about that surprise birthday party in the 5th grade?

Lane: That was him!

Lorelai: I knew it.

Jay: Doesn't matter right now. He's up to something, and I'm gonna find out what.

Lorelai: Can we finish eating first?

Jay: Yeah.

Rory: See, no one can pass up a good meal.

Lane: Especially you and Lorelai.

Lorelai: Queen and Princess of Coffee.


End file.
